1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a braking device for inline skates.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Stopping the skate during sports practice is currently a problem both for the ordinary user and for the athlete.
In conventional skates, a brake is in fact associated at the rear of the wheel supporting frame and is constituted by a pad, made of soft or semirigid plastic material, which is made to interact with the ground when the user tilts the skate backwards.
This operation however is dangerous and uneasy both for the amateurs and the athletes that may lose their balance. Furthermore, the pad wears considerably and must be replaced very often.
Solutions are also known that entail the interaction of a brake directly on the rolling surface of the wheel. The consequent drawback is that the braking action that is achieved is sudden, because it is concentrated on a single wheel and because a brisk actuation by the user is required when tilting the skate.
The aim of the present invention is therefore to solve the drawbacks described above by providing a skate that allows both an amateur user and an athlete to stop the skate, or reduce its speed gradually, and to perform this maneuver in safety.
Another object is to provide a skate with aligned wheels that allows better control over the braking action, customizing it according to the type of track being used and to the particular sport being practiced, such as slalom or speed skating.
Another important object is to provide a skate that has a simple structure and is easy to industrialize. Another object is to provide a skate that allows the user to maintain good balance while braking.
Another object is to provide a skate that is reliable, safe in use, and has very low manufacturing costs allowing its widespread diffusion.